


Breathe

by raendown



Series: KakaSakuMonth2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi's thoughts scatter in the midst of battle





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaSaku month using the prompt "he desperately wanted to breathe"

Smoke in the air and ash on his tongue

         _Burnt lungs taking gasping breaths and expel, expel, expel the pain_

Blood on skin and flesh torn apart, rent and split until limbs seem mangled beyond repair

         _Pain and agony; always more pain and ever more agony; make it stop make it stop; no more_

Screams of the dying and the shattered wails of those who have been left behind, broken, alone, the taste of singularity where before had been duality, family, pack

         _Screams that never end, howls that do not stop for air, the wordless cry that haunts, haunts_

Pressure on the lungs and chests caved in until the heart is compressed and forgets its own beat, the only rhythm remaining the beating of the drums

         _Drums that boom, boom, boom, thunder in the ears driving forward, onward_

Relief so thick it has a taste, the ecstasy of survival

         _Tall and proud in the carnage that surrounds, untouched, untouchable_

He desperately wants to breathe

         _She is resplendent and she takes his breath away_


End file.
